Gags
A gag is a joke that is used to defeat the evil cogs. When a gag is used on a cog, the cog explodes from laughter. There are 49 gags, however, only 42 are obtainable. There are seven gag tracks, with seven different gags in each. Each gag track starts with the weakest gag; stronger gags can be obtained by earning the designated amount of experience points. A total of 10,000 skill points will reward the toon the strongest gag in that gag track, and the toon will complete that gag track. Gags can be bought in Goofy's Gag Shop for only a single jellybean. There is a gag shop in every playground, except Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres. The first six gags in each gag track can be bought, however, level 7 gags must be earned by reaching 0 to Go! or by harvesting the level 7 gag from a gag tree. Toons will need a gag pouch to store all their gags. A toon starts with a small pouch, that can hold 20 gags. ToonTasks can reward bigger gag pouches. The biggest gag pouch is the large backpack, that can hold 80 gags. Each toon starts with the level 1 Throw and Squirt gags;the Cupcake and the Squirting Flower, respectively. Some playgrounds give toons the ability to choose a new gag track to train for. Once they have chosen the Gag track, they can start the Toontasks for gag track training films; 16 frames for the gag track training films are required to obtain the gag track, as well as other required Toontasks. Gag Tracks Toon-Up Toon-Up gags heal toons in battle. They are the first gags to be used during battle. Some Toon-Up gags target one toon; others target all toons. Toon-Up gags have a medium accuracy. The Toon-Up gags are: *Feather (10 laff points) *Megaphone (18 laff points) *Lipstick (30 laff points) *Bamboo Cane (45 laff points) *Pixie Dust (70 laff points) *Juggling Cubes (120 laff points) *High Dive (210 laff points) Trap Trap gags are the second gags to be used in battle. Unlike other Gags, Trap gags need the aid of Lure gags. Trap gags are deployed in front of the cog, and when the cog is lured, it falls into the trap. Trap gags have a perfect accuracy. The Trap gags are: *Banana Peel (12 damage) *Rake (20 damage) *Marbles (35 damage) *Quicksand (50 damage) *Trapdoor (70 damage) *TNT (180 damage) *Railroad (195 damage) Lure Lure gags are the defense mechanism. They are the third gags to be used in battle. Lure gags lure the cog(s) forward, stunning them in the process. Once they are lured, they will stayed lured for a number of rounds, depending on the gag used.If the lure hits the cogs or cog they will not attack for a series of rounds. Lure gags are necessary for Trap gags to work. Lure gags have a low accuracy. The Lure gags are: *$1 Bill (2 rounds) *Small Magnet (2 rounds) *$5 Bill (3 rounds) *Big Magnet (3 rounds) *$10 Bill (4 rounds) *Hypno Goggles (4 rounds) *Presentation (15 rounds) Sound Sound gags target all cogs. They are the fourth gags to be used in battle. It is the only gag track where every gag targets all cogs. Sound gags have a high accuracy. The Sound gags are: *Bike Horn (4 damage) *Whistle (7 damage) *Bugle (11 damage) *Aoogah (16 damage) *Elephant Trunk (21 damage) *Foghorn (50 damage) *Opera Singer (90 damage) Throw Throw gags are one of the two basic gags. All toons are given Throw gags in the Toontorial. Throw gags are the fifth gags to be used in battle. Throw gags have a medium accuracy. The Throw gags are: *Cupcake (6 damage) *Fruit Pie Slice (10 damage) *Cream Pie Slice (17 damage) *Whole Fruit Pie (27 damage) *Whole Cream Pie (40 damage) *Birthday Cake (100 damage) *Wedding Cake (120 damage) Squirt Squirt gags are one of the two basic gags. All toons are given Squirt gags in the Toontorial. Squirt gags are the sixth Gags to be used in battle. Squirt gags have a high accuracy. The Squirt gags are: *Squirting Flower (4 damage) *Glass of Water (6 damage) *Squirt Gun (12 damage) *Seltzer Bottle (21 damage) *Fire Hose (30 damage) *Storm Cloud (80 damage) *Geyser (105 damage) Drop Drop gags are the last gags to be used in battle. Unlike other gag tracks, Drop gags (other than the Grand Piano) do not need experience points to do higher damage. Drop gags have a low accuracy. The Drop gags are: *Flower Pot (10 damage) *Sandbag (18 damage) *Anvil (30 damage) *Big Weight (45 damage) *Safe (60 damage) *Grand Piano (170 damage) *Toontanic (180 damage) Gag Trees Gag Trees are unique trees that grow gags. Toons can plant a gag in one of the mounds on their estate. After several days, the tree will be fully grown and can be harvested. Gag trees also serve another function in that the damage in battle, a Toon-Up Gag's healing, or a Lure Gag's accuracy will sharply increase. were released]] Trivia *A non-functional Safe hanging from a rope can be found on all Goofy's Gag Shops and in the streets of Toontown Central. *A non-functional broken Grand Piano can be seen inside all Goofy's Gag Shops and the streets of Minnie's Melodyland. *A non-functional Bike Horn can be seen on the top of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *A non-functional Big Weight can be found in front of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *Trap is the only gag track that has perfect accuracy and relies on teamwork, as it is the only gag track that requires another gag's help. *Gags used during cog invasions will receive double experience points. **Cog buildings also multiply experience points. The higher the floor, the more points. *Non-members are only permitted to buy level 4 gags and below in the Throw and Squirt tracks and only level 1 gags in other gag tracks. *Various street objects - fire hydrants, mailboxes, and trashcans - will increase the damage or healing of Squirt, Throw, and Toon-Up Gags respectively when a battle is near these objects. *Drop gags will always miss when they are used on lured cogs. *All of the level seven gags hit all cogs. *Even though when you plant lure and it's accuracy increases, it can still miss. *You cannot buy level seven gags at the Gag Shop; they must be earned. Category:Mechanics Category:Gags